


Sunshine Blooming In My Heart

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Voltron Rare Pair Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Don’t post to another site, F/M, Flirting, Flowers, Friendship/Love, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: At Hunk’s advice, Rolo whisks Nyma away to a distant planet to share something special with her. Because she means the entire galaxy to him.Voltron Rare pair Week Day 1 prompt, “Flowers.”





	Sunshine Blooming In My Heart

Funny to think the most suspicious of the Paladins back then became the most eager to help. The Yellow Paladin’s face beamed like sunshine once Rolo’s intentions became clear.

To find some _ where _ special for some _ one _ special.

Hunk told him of a place, somewhere beyond the darkest star fields where a planet beheld the greatest treasure. He had took Shay there once, showing her that beauty existed in even the darkest places.

Rolo was given only the coordinates, told to bring a source of light, and nothing more.

All the former bounty hunter could rely on was his trust in the Paladin he tried to swindle in the past.

At any rate, Rolo set off with Nyma and Beezer, keeping tight lipped about where they were going. The most private of smiles were exchanged, a secret soon to be shared between the closest of friends.

As Rolo piloted the spacecraft towards the darker side of the galaxy, he was overcome with a strange sense of reflection. Long gone were the days of escaping the Galra fleet, attempting to steal the Blue Lion in a desperate plot to have their criminal records with the Galra wiped clean.

His remorse for trying to pull the wool over the Paladin’s Eyes was short lived when he had to prioritise the safety of himself and his fellow bounty hunter. After all, they were not exactly liked by the Galra themselves.

Rolo hadn’t lied when he told the Paladins about his home planet. Destroyed at the hands of the Galra, him being taken captive.

Losing his left leg from the knee down.

Nothing he tried managed to conceal the grim reality of what Rolo bore beneath - a pulsating purple and dark grey prosthetic.

As much as it ate away at him, Rolo hardened his heart. He had to protect Nyma from that same nightmarish horror inflicted upon him.

The same Nyma braving his hardship right alongside him, even when things went south.

After enduring the torturous treatment at the hands of the Galra, torn away from everything he knew, Rolo might have rejected comforting concepts like soul mates and life partners.

But with Nyma, Rolo began to believe such things existed in his life. Nyma was his partner in everything, bringing fun and humour into even the most dire of situations.

To Rolo, Nyma truly was his Sun, and existence itself orbited around her optimistic energy.

Once they landed, Rolo began to fret. The entire planet was basked in shadows, with the craft’s light only revealing how everything seemed swallowed in darkness.

Was Hunk wrong about this? Did Rolo take a wrong turn somewhere? Was this all a horrible mistake?

As Rolo turned towards Nyma, expecting a confused or disappointed expression, he finally saw the first source of light since they entered the Abyss. His eyes widened at the sight of her amethyst purple ones sparkling in the shadows, a mischievous smirk brightening her face.

“ _ Ooh _ , this looks fun.”

Rolo knew her childlike joy was genuine.

They walked down the ramp together, unsure of what to expect. As Beezer followed, offering a modest ray of light to guide their feet, Rolo felt uncertain, even more so when he felt Nyma rush past him. His instinctive fear kicked in, fearing the monsters and enemies in the darkness, and he reached a four fingered hand out, ready to cry out to his companion.

As if sensing Rolo’s trepidation, Nyma span around, her four golden ponytails spinning with her movement. Her strong radiant eyes penetrated the darkness, focusing only on Rolo.

“Rolo?”

As if on cue, a burst of aqua light exploded around Nyma’s feet, sourced from bountiful belled flowers once melded into the shadows. Cast around the former bounty hunter was a luminous algae halo, illuminating Nyma like a celestial being.

Her dark purple eyes sparkled with every sweeping wave of light, and her buttercup face caressed by the soft energy of those small, hardworking plants. Inspired by the natural beauty around her, Nyma swirled into a jovial dance, causing more flowers to glow in response to her movement.

Her pointed ears twitched, the sound of chiming drifting from the petals, sharing a song to those fortunate enough to be there to listen.

By bringing Nyma to this place, Rolo wanted to tell her so much. That he was sorry for endangering her, that she meant the entire galactic system to him, that he loved her dearly.

But from the smile brighter than the entire glow flowers surrounding them, Rolo had a sneaking suspicion she got the message.

Grinning, Rolo took a step forward, and that was all the encouragement Nyma needed. With her great big hands, she tugged him forward into the musical flower fields. Her own appreciative smile met his once the teal glow highlighted his snow white hair, the muscular mauve skin, and his dark brown eyes.

Even the goggles upon his aviator’s cap flashed, and Rolo’s golden earring glimmered.

“So… you like it?” Rolo finally asked, as if the answer wasn’t already obvious.

Nyma smiled, never letting go of Rolo’s bandaged hands, and twirling them together in an energetic dance among the auric wildlife.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Nyma’s laughter was like a soft bell to Rolo’s ears. “It’s amazing. Thanks for bringing me here.”

Her hand rested upon Rolo’s exposed chest, being mindful of his bandaged body. Rolo smiled bashfully, never surprised by Nyma’s boldness. “Yeah. It is breathtaking…”

Never missing a beat, Nyma giggled. “ _ You’re _ breathtaking!”

In the pulsating radiance, Rolo’s flushed face was very evident, and if he could, he would have tugged his goggles over his eyes.

“You cut that out, little space missy.”

“Make me.”

Rolo sighed amusedly, expecting this. “C’mon, a gentleman never-”

His words were cut short by a sudden fall, his back to the flowerbed, with Nyma towering above, mischief twinkling in her violet gaze. Among them, the flowers continued to sing, basking them in their light blue glow.

Rolo remained pinned down by her strong hands, and honestly? He didn’t mind one bit.

“You’re too sweet for your own good,” Nyma decided, cherishing the stunned playfulness upon Rolo’s face, highlighted by plant life.

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Rolo let his fingers descend down one of her cascading ponytails, admiring the vibrant sunshine shimmer within. Captivated as ever and drawing ever closer to this eventual change in their bond, he took a deep breath, then whispered.

“Care to find out?”

Eagerly as ever, Nyma took Rolo up on his offer, sealing her soft lips with his. As Rolo expected, even her kisses were infused with galactic sunlight, filling his heart up with a spellbinding warmth beyond words.

As Beezer averted his torchlight away from the couple, Rolo sighed blissfully, his dizzy mind conjuring only one clear thought amidst the happiness inside his heart.

He had to take Hunk’s advice more often.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone who sent in their favourite VLD rare pairs for the draw. The first pairing I drew randomly was Rolo x Nyma, and I opted for the “Flowers” prompt since I already had an idea in mind for that.
> 
> As a heads up to the other pairs that didn’t quite make in in the draw, I will do my best to include them as background ships for this first prompt, Hunk and Shay were included.
> 
> This was my first time writing this pairing so I hope I did them justice. ☺️
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
